


Wait, he's my What? He's your WHAT?!

by AlexMcpherson79



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: because i'm evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMcpherson79/pseuds/AlexMcpherson79
Summary: ... Malcolm wasn't the only member of the League in her ancestry.





	Wait, he's my What? He's your WHAT?!

**A long time ago**

She sighed as she looked up at her father. "Please don't kill him. He's... Nice. and Not at all intimidated by me."

Ra's al Ghul, her father, merely smirked as he looked across the room at the fidgeting young man.

"I make no promises."

"... That's not reassuring." She commented, then stood and walked over, intent on getting it over with. "Robert, this is my Father. Father, this is my Boyfriend,  **Robert Queen**."

* * *

**Starling City, some point during season 2**

Thea stared at her mom. "You threatened Malcolm with  _The League? **"**_

"Of course I did." Moira answered. "He went against their code with his entire plan."

"How... and why didn't you do that before?"

She sighed. "First, I wasn't aware of his... membership, until recently. Had I known it before, I would threatened him with it, and your father would still be alive."

"Because... he was a member..."

"yes."

"How did you find out?" She asked, confused.

"Well, it was learning that the archer from last christmas was Malcolm, that I put it together. That costume of his, and well, the League do have a distinctive uniform."

Thea frowned more. "How do you even know what the uniform looks like?"

"I used to wear one. We all did, still do, for my sisters."

"sis... I have aunts? Since when?"

"Well, they're my half-sisters, much like Tommy and Oliver are your..." Moira paused, and sighed.

"And, you were in the league? How? when? What?! How did they, how did you end up in the League?"

"Well, I was  _born into it_ , you could say, My father is still part of it."

"... my grandfather. Is in the League of Assassins. Why am I not surprised at that part?"

Moira nodded. "Well, those who met him tell me that I did inherit his ability to intimidate people. Why, first time he met Robert I asked him not to kill him." She sighed, and looked away.

"But, Sara said that no one in the league can marry or have kids..."

"Except the head." Moira answered.

"... the... Your father, my Grandfather..."

Thump.

Moira almost laughed at how Thea passed out. Between Malcolm, and her brother being a vigilante (not that Thea knew that part yet for sure, though she suspected), Moira knew that Thea would actually fit in, either on 'team arrow', given her boyfriend was currently suiting up in red and using a bow, or in the league, and... well Moira did encourage her daughters' old hobby of archery, which Thea had even won awards in.

* * *

Oliver stared, hard.

"Your GRANDFATHER?!"

"OUR grandfather." Thea pointed out. "Mom was  _both_ of our moms, so... yeah."

Laurel was giggling in a corner, while Malcolm was pale as he sat in a corner of the 'arrowcave'. Felicity was with Laurel, also giggling, and Diggle was sighing at the crazy.

"You're telling me, I can't go face Ra's because he's actually your.. my... our  _grandfather_."

"Yup."

"He wants me to marry Nyssa, one of his daughters, one of Mom's sisters... who is therefore my  _Aunt_."

Nyssa, in her cage looked up at that, only just making the connection. "Wait, Moira was..."

Thea winced. "Yeah... but he is from a time were that kind of thing was accepted, hell Royal families used to marry that close..."

"..."

"Incest, a game the whole family can play!" burst from the corner where Felicity and Laurel were giggling.

Oliver startled, and looked over, and frowning, pointed out, "Sara once asked me if I wanted a threesome with her and you."

That stopped the giggling.

"With me?" Felicity asked.

"No. Well... yes." Oliver sighed at her look of shock, "I was referring back to before the island... Sara told me that her first girl-crush was  _you_ , Laurel." Thea couldn't help it, and started 'banjo' sounds. But Oliver stopped then, reminding her, "Didn't you have a crush on Tommy?"

This time, it was Diggle who laughed. "Man, you guys get weirder every year."

**Author's Note:**

> came up with as I wrote.
> 
> ... Sara is canonically bisexual, and I'm guessing on the girl-crush part, but you just know that the idea of an Oliver/Laurel/Sara threesome must have come up at some point, here its just Sara's idea.


End file.
